sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Miles "Tails" Prower/Habilidades y Poderes
*''Sonic Drift 2'' *''Knuckles' Chaotix'' *''Tails' Skypatrol'' *''Tails Adventure'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''Sonic 3D Blast'' *''Sonic's Schoolhouse'' *''Sonic Jam'' *''Sonic R'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure'' *''Sonic Shuffle'' *''Sonic Adventure 2'' *''Sonic Advance'' *''Sonic Advance 2'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Sonic Gems Collection'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Sonic Jump'' *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic Classic Collection'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal'' *''Sonic Jump (2012)'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' }} |media = *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *Archie Comics *''Sonic the Comic'' *''Sonic Adventures'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' |creadorreal = Yasushi Yamaguchi |artista = *Yasushi Yamaguchi *Yuji Uekawa |españolactor = Graciela Mouna |edad = 8 años |inglesactor = *Corey Bringas *Connor Bringas *William Corkery *Amy Palant *Kate Higgins *Colleen Villard |japonactor = *Kazuki Hayashi *Atsuki Murata *Ryō Hirohashi *Takuto Yoshinaga |otrosactor = *Marie-Eugénie Maréchal *Benedetta Ponticelli *Anke Kortemeier *Iara Riça |especie = Zorro |genero = Masculino |altura = 80 centímetros |peso = 20 kilogramos |pelaje = Amarillo |ojos = Azules (Originalmente, negros) |alinamiento = Bueno |afiliacion = Team Sonic |comida = Dulce de menta |gustos = |disgustos = |habilidades = |movimientos = *Dummy Ring Blitz *Dummy Ring Bomb *Dummy Ring Snipe *Electric Plug *Electric Plug Swing *Energy Ball *Flash Bang *Flying Spin Attack *Glide *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Hammer Attack *Hammer Propeller Flying *High Propeller Flying *Homing Attack *IQ200 Attack *IQ300 Attack *IQ400 Attack *Jump Dash *Low Gravity Lv 1 *Magic Hook *Magic Upper *Medi Bot *Mid-Air Trick Action *Power Electric Plug *Propeller Flying *Quick Ascent *Rapid Tails Attack *Rolling Combo *Scan *Shield Bot *Sonic Overdrive *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Submarine Combo *Strenght Support 5 *Typhoon *Tag Action *Tail Copter *Tail Swipe *Tail Spin Attack *Tails Cyclone *Tails Dunk *Tails Fly *Tails Guard *Tails Heal *Tails Hop *Tails Jump *Tails Run *Tails Style *Thunder Shoot *Tinker *Tornado Attack *Tornado Boost }} |tipohabilidad = Fly Type}} Habilidades y poderes Tails es el único de todos los personajes (de los videojuegos) en nacer con dos largas y frondosas colas las cuales las puede hacer girar para poder volar (las mueve demasiado rápido y agarra impulso). Él puede hacer un movimiento especial llamado Flying el cual tiene otros movimientos variados. Sus colas le ayudan también cuando está en el agua donde puede nadar, puede cargar cualquier peso que se le venga (pero se cansa a los 3 minutos). Normalmente Tails usa su habilidad con sus colas más que todo para el transporte y el combate. Habilidades físicas Como muchos otros personajes de la saga de Sonic, Tails puede correr muy rápido, aunque no tanto como Sonic. Casi siempre Tails usa sus colas para impulsarse cuando corre, pero aun así a demostrado poder correr muy rápido sin tener que usarlas, como en el final de ''Sonic Heroes donde se le ve correr solo con sus pies. Aparte de eso, sabe hacer el Spin Dash (antes de empezar a rodar, coge impulso dando vueltas a sí mismo en una posición estática). Tails tambien posee una gran fuerza como lo demostro en Tails Adventure pudiendo levantar un yunque de 10 tonaladas y volar con este. Tails tambien ha demostrado una increible resistencia pudiendo resistir lasers,explosiones y caidas desde el espacio. Además de su capacidad de poder volar o planear (durante un tiempo limitado) y "nadar" gracias al revoloteo de sus dos colas, Tails tiene buenos reflejos y es tan flexible como Sonic cuando entra en combate. Puede usar también sus dos colas para realizar ataques como el Tails Swipe. Las siguientes habilidades son las que ha llegado a realizar Tails: #''Sonic Adventure 1*''Rhythm Badge Gracias a estas habilidades, Tails puede atacar con sus dos colas de una manera continua. #''Sonic Adventure 2*''Mystic Melody: ''Realizado en una especie de flauta luminosa es capaz de hacer cambios en los escenarios,' concretamente de abrir puertas a zonas ocultas donde normalmente''se ''encontraban algunas mejorase items especiales, es necesario para el desarrollo normal deljuego por que con esto se encuentra el chao ''oculto. #''Sonic Heroes: ''Tails es el miembro "Fly" del Team Sonic. Por ello, presenta las siguientes habilidades: *''Thunder Shoot Attack:'' Tails carga eléctricamente a Sonic y a Knuckles, lanzándolos luego a sus enemigos mientras vuela. Una explicación de este ataque podria ser que Tails genera electricidad con energia estatica por el movimiento de sus colas. *''Fake Rings:'' Cuando está Tails sólo, es capaz de lanzar anillos falsos, caracterizados porque son más oscuras. Cuando los enemigos tocan éstas explotan. #''Sonic Riders: ''Tails es un personaje tipo Volador, por lo que es capaz de acceder a los turbos flotantes que hay en la pista. Dependiendo del nivel que esté, Tails es capaz de usar un objeto metálico u otro (cuanto más alto el nivel, más duraderos son los efectos), que aturde al rival durante un tiempo, y le quita los rings #''Tails Adventure*''Knuckles: Si Tails coge este objeto, es capaz de pegar puñetazos a los rivales. *''Sonic'': Si Tails coge este objeto, es capaz de realizar el Spin Dash #''Sonic 3 & Knuckles y Sonic Heroes*''Super Tails: En Sonic 3 & Knuckles , si Tails conseguía las 7 Super Esmeraldas Chaos, es decir, las 7 Esmeraldas Chaos potenciadas por la Esmeralda Maestra, podía transformarse en Super Tails. Con esta super forma, Tails podía volar indefinidamente sin cansarse, corría algo más rápido y cuatro Super Flickies le rodeaban y atacaban a cualquier robot que hubiese alrededor. En Sonic Heroes, también conseguía esta forma con el poder de las Esmeraldas Chaos. Su aspecto físico es idéntico al de Tails en estado normal, pero con un aura brillante alrededor pero sin los flickies. Habilidades mecánicas Aunque Tails puede volar girando sus dos colas como las aspas de un helicóptero, le gusta también pilotar el biplano rojo de Sonic, el Tornado . Conforme avanzo la serie, se hizo evidente que su interés en el viejo avión iba más allá de sólo pilotearlo: Tails es un genio para los trabajos mecánicos, con inteligencia comparable a la del Doctor Robotnik, tal vez aún más que Robotnik y pronto se añadieron a su arsenal varias modificaciones del Tornado, así como nuevos aviones y otros inventos. Opera también un pequeño submarino llamado "Sea Fox", y un carro de carreras llamado "Whirlwind S7". En Sonic Adventure , Tails estaba experimentando con un prototipo de avión que funcionara con Esmeraldas Caos, basado en el Tornado de Sonic, el Tornado II. El Tornado II tiene dos modalidades: una de ellas similar al viejo Tornado, pero con presionar un botón, Tails podría transformarlo en un pequeño avión de aspecto futurista, que supera al tornado en todo salvo en una función importante: aterrizaje. Big the Cat pilotearía luego el Tornado II, estrellado, hasta su casa, después de que Sonic y Tails lo estrellaran en la fortaleza flotante de Eggman, el Egg Carrier. En Sonic Adventure 2, Tails tiene un nuevo avión parecido al Tornado II, llamado Cyclone (ciclón). El Cyclone tiene tres modalidades: avión, coche, y robot gigante. El robot gigante es la que más se ve en el juego; el coche se usa en sólo un nivel, y el avión sólo en animaciones. Tails maneja el robot gigante durante el resto del juego, excepto en el Jardín Chao. En'' Sonic X'' aparece una versión mejorada del Tornado, con más tecnología que el de los juegos. Conocido como Tornado X, tiene dos versiones: una amarilla, otra plateada. Estas máquinas están equipadas con armas, y pueden transformarse en robots conocidos como Cyclones X. También en Sonic X aparece el Hyper Tornado, una versión mejorada del avión de Tails. Finalmente, el mayor logro de Tails es el buque de guerraBlue Typhoon (Tifón Azul), que funciona con la Master Emerald. En'' Sonic Unleashed'', Tails pilotea un biplano rojo con amarillo, el Tornado-1. Gracias a él, podremos viajar por el mundo y jugar dos rondas de "Defensa del Tornado". Sonic deberá pulsar los botones que aparecen en pantalla para destruir a los robots de Eggman, teniendo cuidado pues el Tornado en vuelo no puede repararse. En Sonic Lost World Tails le pudo devolver la energia a la tierra algo que ni Eggman puede hacer. Categoría:Ataques y Habilidades